sombras de amor del pasado
by chrisxweskerfangirl
Summary: **ATENCIÓN** contiene slash Wesker/Chris si no te gusta no lo leas.(Chris/Leon en un futuro, supongo todabía no lo decidí) ¡DISFRUTEN!


Título: Sombras de amor del pasado

Advertencia: **SLASH** Wesker/Chris

Sombras de amor del pasado

Eran las 8.00 a.m., y tenía que ir a trabajar a la estación de policía de Raccoon Martes, y hacía frío esa maña, y para colmo Jill estaba de vacaciones en España, y Barry estaba "enfermo".

Haci que esta ves seríamos solo Rebecca, Albert, algunos chicos y yo. Se me hacía tarde tenía que entrar 8:30 a.m., me vestí lo más rápido que pude, y ya eran ocho y veinte, no llegué a tomar un café caliente. Encima vivía lejos de la estación, haci que como previne llegué tarde.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S, pero al llegar me golpié con alguien y no llegué a ver quién era.

\- Llegaste tarde Redfield. - Me dijo una voz seria y masculina. Me dió la mano y me levantó. Supe por su vos que al que había golpeado era Wesker.

\- Tienes que ser más cuidadoso, ahora entra hay trabajo que hacer, y no se va a hace solo. - Me sonrió.

Me angustié al ver cuánto papeleo quedaba por hacer, me dejé caer en mi escritorio, además no sé porque solo estábamos nosotros dos solos, cuando se suponía que debíamos de estar todo el equipo.

\- Em capitán, disculpe, ¿pero y los demás?. -

\- En la ciudad haciendo patrulla, ¿por qué?. - Me respondió sacándose sus lentes de sol, que ocultaban sus preciosos ojos azules.

\- Solo quería saber, nada más. -

De pronto empezó a nevar del frío que hacía. Y parecía que toda el agua del ice buquet challange, me había caído é a temblar y al señor lentes de sol, se le ocurrió mandarme al otro lado de la comisaría, por un maldito reporte.

\- Redfield, necesito que ayudes en algo, ¿puedes venir?. -

\- Si claro ¿qué necesita?. - No pude dejar de mirar esos ojos azules que poco a poco me seducían.

\- Necesito que me busques un reporte muy importante, que según tengo entendido, lo debe tener el novato León Kennedy. -

\- Ah, sí lo conozco lo salude esta mañana. -

\- Bueno, si necesito que lo busques, por favor, y tráeme el reporte. -

Así que ahí fui cumpliendo sus consignas. Tenía algo ese hombre que me gustaba, dudo que fuera su forma de ser, pero lo que sé, y lo negué una y otra vez, es que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Wesker, por más ridículo que fuera, pero lo estaba.

Me congele a la ida, ya que tuve que pasar partes al aire libre, y no traía abrigo. Por fin llegue a donde estaba León, y sin ceremonias, le pedí el reporte.

\- Hola, ¿todo bien NOVATO?. -

\- Hey, por favor no me digas novato, me molesta. ¿Pero a todo esto que haces aquí?. -

\- Solo vine a pedirte un reporte, ah de parte de Albert Wesker el capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. -

\- Ah, si el reporte, ya te lo doy. - Y de uno de los cajones del escritorio sacó una carpeta con muchas hojas traspapeladas con fotos.

\- Aquí tienes, por favor, no lo pierdas es muy importante, es necesario que llegue a sus manos, el sabrá seguramente que hacer con estos casos. -

\- Gracias, león ahora si me permites, tengo que regresar. -

Lo saludé por última vez antes de voltearme y dirigirme a hacia las oficinas. Me morí de frío a la vuelta también porque tuve que pasar por los mismos, nevados lugares que antes.

Pero por fin llegué, solo para que no me digiera ni gracias. No le di mucha importancia y proseguí a terminar mi trabajo.

Pero no pasaron ni siquiera cinco minutos, y empezó a temblar de frío. Me retorcía cada vez que volteaba hacia su escritorio, me encontraba con que él tenía una taza de café caliente y yo ahí muriendo de frío.

El me miró sin que me diera cuenta, y sonrió, yo por mi parte no podía escribir del frío que tenía. Pero para mi sorpresa, él se levantó, y no sospeché lo que iba a hacer, pero si me parecía raro que no le había dado un sorbo si quiera a su café.

De repente el me rodea con una manta y me dice:

\- ¿Estas mejor así? - Me quedé atónito por su acto. Pero al parecer no había terminado, se acercó a su escritorio y me trajo su café.

\- Creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo. - Y me besa en la mejilla.

\- Pero, ¿porque? el café es tuyo. -

\- No soy tan frío como pinzas que soy. - Se sentó a un lado mío.

\- Abecés pareces serlo, ¿y cómo esperas que me crea que no eres frío?, mira tus acciones, entiendo que serás disciplinado, pero cuando volví de ahí afuera, en donde estaba nevando, y me morí de frío para traerte el reporte ¿y ni gracias me dices?. - Se sacó los lentes nuevamente.

-¿Tú crees que alguien frío haría algo como lo que acabo de hacer, o algo como esto?.-

Me agarró de la nuca, y me besa en la boca, había esperado tanto ese nunca pensé que llegaría.

\- Albert... - Aprovechó, cuando abrí la boca, para besarme con su lengua. Buscaba la mía desesperadamente hasta que finalmente se encontraron.

Se apartó de mí, y me miró a los ojos.

\- Eres tan hermoso, es imposible dejar de mirarte. -

\- Gracias por el comentario, supongo. -

Con su mano, me acariciaba la mejilla, mientras que con su dedo índice, jugueteaba con un rulo, y con el gordo, bajó hacia mis labios, y tiernamente los acarició.

Luego se paró, yo tenía que mirar hacia arriba de lo alto que era, sonrió y me agarra de la cintura y me besa nuevamente, y nuestras lenguas se volvieron a juntar, pero ese beso no duró mucho tiempo, hiso que me parara, y de un segundo de estar besando mis labios, empezó a bajar por mi cuello, su lengua se ponía más dulce cada vez que la pasaba por mi cuello. Aunque sus besos eran también dulces y surcaban mi cuello, la cosa se ponía mejor, me acercó a su pecho, para que escuchara sus latidos.

\- ¿En serio piensas que tengo un corazón frío?. -Respondí apoyando mi mano sobre su pecho y le negué con la cabeza. Con una de sus manos se agarra del escritorio y se sienta sobre él.

\- ¿Creo que es mi turno, no crees?. -

En ningún momento aparté mi mano de su pecho, y acatando con su pedido me puse entre sus piernas. Y con mis brazos lo encerré, y antes de que se me cayera saqué ni celular del bolsillo y lo dejé a un lado.

Pero cuando quería poner en la misma posición de antes, sin querer me apoye sobre su miembro, y de su boca salió un gemido.

\- Ahh, Chris. - Se sonrojó al instante y se tapó las mejillas, para que no lo viera. Luego de unos segundos, se apoyó en su ante brazo, y proseguí a besarle en la boca, mientras que el con sus manos, me sacaba el chaleco verde poco a poco, hasta que me despojó de él.

Mientras le besaba, también procedí a sacarle su chaleco negro. De su boca bajé a su cuello, y soltó algunos gemidos y, me agarró del pelo. Entre gemidos me dijo:

\- Chris, sácame la camisa. - Yo quería descubrir más su musculoso y sexy aparté de su cuello y le saqué la camisa. Sus pezones estaban duros, y su cuerpo ardía en llamas, de lo caliente que estaba.

Empecé a besar su pecho, y lentamente bajé a sus pezones. Los besé muy cariñosamente, y él me aferró con sus piernas. Pero lo bueno terminaría aquí.

El se sentó nuevamente en el escritorio, y me preguntó:

\- Chris, ¿Eres virgen?. - El me soltó la cintura que había sido aprisionada por sus piernas, y me senté en una silla cercana.

\- Si ¿porque, lo estoy haciendo mal?. - Le respondí, con una expresión triste en mi rostro, y me paré de mi silla.

\- No corazón, eres estupendo, solo me pareció, que nunca lo habías echo antes. - Él también se paró del escritorio.

Le sonreí, y me abrazó. Fue el abrazo mas cálido, que había recibido en todo mi vida, no porque no tuviera la camisa puesta, ni porque estuviera estallando de calor por dentro, sino porque lo hizo con cariño. Pero no pude evadir una lagrima, que se me escapó, al recordar, los abrazos que me daba mi madre fallecida ya en un accidente de auto, al igual que mi padre, cuando yo era un pequeño de 11 años.

Al parecer se dio cuenta de que yo estaba llorando porque sintió la lagrima escurrirse por su pecho. Se apartó de mí para preguntarme que me pasaba.

\- Hey, ¿por qué lloras?, no tiene nada de malo ser virgen. - Dijo, agarrándome del mentón con su dedo índice, e hizo que le mirara.

\- No es eso, solo que recordé a mis padres, en especial los abrazos de mi madre, iguales al tuyo, cariñoso y tierno. - Puso su mano suavemente sobre mi cuello, y me besó en la boca, no sé cómo fue que al instante olvidé mi pena.

Él se apartó, y sacó su lengua, lo que me hizo entender que sacara la mía. Nuestras lenguas se volvieron a juntar. Él jugó con mi lengua como si fuera una cuchara revolviendo café, pero me encantaban sus besos.

Pero el tiempo pasa tristemente rápido, cuando te diviertes. Me había olvidado del celular que había dejado sobre el escritorio, bueno me olvidé de él hasta que empezó a sonar. Él se separó, y lo alcanzó, iba a cancelar la llamada entrante pero lo detuve.

\- Espera, dámelo puede ser mi hermana. -

\- Ahgg, está bien. - Revolió sus ojos, signo de que estaba molesto, por esa llamada.

\- Hola ¿quién es?. - Dije ni bien agarré el culular.

\- Hola, Chris, soy yo Claire. - Me contestó, una voz femenina del otro lado del telefono.

\- Ah, hola Claire, ¿cómo andas?. -

\- Bien, en recuerdas que hoy era mi despedida de fin de año de la universidad. -

\- Oh, sí verdad, ¿a qué hora era?. -

\- A la una del mediodía, y son las doce y cincuanta.Y según tengo entendido, tu jornada hoy termina a la una, dentro de diez minutos, ¿no es haci?. -

\- Ah, cierto, ¿en dónde estás?. -

\- Estoy parada en frente de la entrada de la estación de policía. -

\- Genial, en cinco estoy ahí, ¿vale?. -

\- Dale, te espero, no tardes, te quiero, ¡chau! - Colgó muy feliz.

Parecía que todo lo malo me pasaba a mi, por fin iba a hacerlo con Wesker, pero me interrumpen lo único bueno que me ha pasado en mi vida, acostarme con Wesker.

Pero ahora mi prioridad era llevar a Claire a su despedida de fin de la universidad, y no podía fallarle.

HOLA A TODOS! ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC DE RESIDENT EVIL, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, Y SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA ESCRIBIENDO, SOLO ¡COMETEN!(LA HISTORIA EN REALIDAD SIGUE PRO YO LA CORTE ACÁ)

BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA!


End file.
